


Evening in the hedgenettle

by mormonsagainstmasturbation (weedcheese)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, moomin could be trans too here it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedcheese/pseuds/mormonsagainstmasturbation
Summary: Snufkin’s fur seemed a perfect inverse of his, curly ginger tufts covered all the places where his own fur thinned. He ran a paw through it and shivered.





	Evening in the hedgenettle

Snufkin’s fur seemed a perfect inverse of his, curly ginger tufts covered all the places where his own fur thinned. He ran a paw through it and shivered. 

“Well, Moomintroll? Going to stare all day?”  
His nose twitched, and he met Snufkin’s gaze once again

“You’re just so fascinating, Snufkin! It’s hard not to stare...”  
Snufkin chuckled, and softly urged Moomintroll’s snout to his slit.

Coarse hairs tickled his muzzle as he rested it between his legs, Snufkin had an overwhelming scent, and and his body seemed to curl perfectly against him.

He fumbled for a few moments, taking cautious, curious licks, always gazing up for approval, and always met by a soft smile and shallow breaths.  
With newfound confidence, he rested his paws on Snufkin’s legs, and dragged his tongue along him, breaking his composure with a wonderful sharp gasp.

“That’s it, dear. Just like that.” whispered Snufkin, toying with one of Moomintroll’s velvety ears. to which he huffed contentedly.

His muzzle was so terribly warm, and his smooth fur made it all the more dizzying as he lapped at him.

Snufkin never did like to make much noise, but even so, it was hard to contain himself. Moomintroll’s mouth was just so overwhelming, he could feel himself losing control.

He bucked his hips and coiled himself over Moomintroll, trembling and clawing in a strange, tangled position, until he finally felt his body relax.

He leaned back and lifted his partner’s snout, panting with fur sticking to itself in glimmering wet spikes. 

Snufkin laughed. _He’s so lovely, that Moomintroll. panting and shaking just from the thought of what he’d just caused._  
He tilted up his snout and leaned to kiss him, tasting a bit of himself on his fur.  
Perhaps they’d do it again, some time.

**Author's Note:**

> damn i hate writing when i'm not wasted


End file.
